


Painted On

by 3ggnoth3r3



Series: Newt's Tummy Series- fills for prompts submitted by my tumblr friends! [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Belly Kink, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Tight Pants, blink-and-you'll-miss-it mention of age-play, mention of weight gain, tight clothes, workplace flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ggnoth3r3/pseuds/3ggnoth3r3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt submitted by happyhappytime: Newt wearing super tight clothes to work, not-so-subtley teasing Hermann</p><p>and Killerweasel's prompt: Maybe Hermann is stroking Newt’s tummy and when he leans in, instead of kissing Newt’s belly, he blows a raspberry on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted On

“Mooornin’!” Newt sings out, whistling as he comes into the lab. 

Hermann cringes. While he doesn’t mind that Newton takes at least twice as long as him to get ready for work, he wishes that his partner wouldn’t be quite so loud during their work hours. He’s at work already, and the numbers on the board aren’t getting any cleaner. “Yes, yes. Good morning,” He mumbles. “No reason we can’t be redundant, sharing a bed and living quarters…” He adds, under his breath.

“Mmm, breakfast sure was gooood.” Newt sings, punctuated with the clatter of his tools on the tray. 

Hermann quirks a brow and turns, wondering what mischief his partner is surely up to. What he sees nearly knocks him off his ladder. 

Newt is stretching, an ill-fitting button up riding up. The sleeves look about to burst at the seams. While Newton is not an athletic fellow, he has some muscle about his arms, thanks to years of hefting specimens and precision working with his hands. And now Hermann is staring slack jawed as those muscles flex slightly, the shirt sleeves tight over the barely discernable bulges on his arms. The shirt, a pale blue pinstriped affair, is barely staying buttoned over his middle. He hasn’t tucked it into his pants—another bizarre choice, as he is wearing acid wash jeans that are painted on. Hermann is puzzled. He has never seen these clothes before in his life and wonders if Newton has finally tipped over the edge and has taken to thieving clothes.

“N-Newton!” Hermann hisses. “What in GOD’S NAME are you wearing?!” 

“Oh, this?” Newt turns around, looking at himself admiringly. “Why, just something I found at the bottom of my closet. Thought I’d take it out for a spin.” 

He digs his hands into the pockets of the jeans, not an easy feat considering how tight they fit around his hips. In fact, Hermann notices, the waistband is bunching underneath Newton’s slightly protruding stomach. Newton is a small man, with short legs and an overall petite frame, but the extra weight he carries in his belly is even more visible with such ill-fitting jeans. The acid wash accentuates the thick tops of his thighs. Hermann resists the urge to look at Newton’s behind, for fear that he’d fall from his perch on the ladder. 

“I-I hate to tell you this, love… but I think maybe you’ve gone up a- maybe a size or two since you last wore those clothes.” Hermann stutters.

To his abject terror, Newt giggles and turns around, looking over his shoulder enticingly. 

“Oh? You think so?” He gives himself a smack on the behind, and Hermann gulps as he notices how tightly the jeans cling to Newt’s rounded cheeks. 

Hermann’s face is aflame as he climbs (carefully- his palms are sweaty enough as it is) down the ladder. 

“Are we really doing this?” He mutters. 

Newt puts his hand up to his mouth in mock surprise. “Doing what?”

“I told you, I don’t think it’s appropriate for us to behave like this—during our, well, during work.”

“I’m not doing anything! Dr. Gottlieb, it’s against workplace policy to comment on my clothing! Unless you think it’s somehow inappropriate.” Newt flounces around, bending over to pick up a pencil he likely planted on the floor for just that purpose.

Hermann gets an eyeful of that perfectly plump ass, stuffed into acid washed jeans with the seams straining against flesh. Not to mention the small muffin top that would normally be hidden by Newt’s regular white button up tucked loosely into his pants.  
Despite his annoyance, Hermann feels his own pants grow tighter at the sight. Unbelievable, he thinks. He’s hardening in his pants like he’s back in school.

“Newton!” He squeaks. “I-I demand that you stop this, a-at once. And go and put on some appropriate clothes. I’m not playing this game today. We’ve lots of work to finish and it’s imperative that we-“ 

“Aw, you’re no fun.” Newt whines. He struts over to Hermann, who now feels like he’s hiding behind his own desk. 

“Newton, if the Marshal comes in and sees you dressed like that,” Hermann begins. 

Newt puts his hands on his hips. Hermann bites his lips to avoid looking at that damned gap in the shirt, tries not to notice how the buttons strain. 

“Then what?” Newt growls.

“Then, I’m afraid he’ll punish you.”

“Ohh, I’m so scared. Do you think he’ll punish me how I like it?” 

“Idiot. You do realize if it were anyone else, you’d be written up for horrible sexual harassment?” 

“I’m pretty sure everyone in the Shatterdome already knows about us.” 

“T-that’s not the point!”

“Fine, what do I have to do to get you to relax?”

“Come here.” 

Newt walks a few steps closer.

“Closer, Newton.” Hermann barks. For a moment Newt grins and thinks that maybe he’ll get his roleplaying session after all.

To his surprise, Hermann grabs him and in a deft moment spins him so that he’s lying back over the desk. Hermann’s large hands push his shirt up, bursting a few buttons in the process. Warm palms run over Newt’s soft flesh, rubbing lightly. Newt blinks at the ceiling, stunned for a brief moment before he feels Hermann’s hot wet mouth on his exposed belly and-

Hermann blows a raspberry on him, sending Newt into fits of laughter. 

“I can do this almost all day, Newton.” 

“Alright! Aaah! Aha!” Newt cries out. “Okay, I surrender! Meanie.” He fights to get away from Hermann’s tickling mouth. 

Hermann laughs, letting him up. “So you’ll go and change, then?”

Newt pecks him on the cheek. “Only if we can continue our game after work.”

Hermann pinches Newt’s side, drawing a yelp. He whispers in Newt’s ear: “If I can last that long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I was taking a break from drawing and chipping away at digital painting when I felt like writing this quick drabble. Newt is shameless (and so am I!)… Just a bit of playful fluff, before we get into the more hurt/comfort prompts. Newt's body positivity in his little piece is going to be smashed to pieces by the time I'm done the next two prompts.


End file.
